


sprinkles and fairy cakes

by demonhunterknight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean Winchester, Baking, Confused Jack Kline, Cupcakes, I love them all, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack being innocent, Jack is such a pure child, Jack kline - Freeform, Multi, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Is basically jacks dad, and cute antics, basically fluff, i love him so much, so pure, sprinkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Dean takes Jack to the store, mainly because Sam's too tired to look after the young nephilim and Jack begins to load sprinkles into the basket.





	sprinkles and fairy cakes

"Dean can we-" 

 

"No"

 

"Ooh what about-"

 

"No"

 

"But-" 

 

"No"

 

"How about-"

 

"Kid for the hundredth time just shut your piehole and let me shop" The older hunter sighs and rubs his brow, becoming increasingly annoyed as the minutes ticked on. He glanced at the shelves, examining prices and looking at the different flavours of pie. Trying to block out the bubbling consistent noise of unending questions being spewed out by the young nephilim, and it was beginning to give him a headache.

 

"Dean what are these?" He heard the boy ask as he turned to glance at him.

 

What he saw was Jack sitting on the floor. 

 

Surrounded by sprinkles.

 

Closing his eyes and slowly losing the will to live he inhaled and breathed out.

 

"Kid I swear to Chuck... Put them back on the damn shelf" He commanded as the boy pouted at him.

 

"But look at the colours Dean. How can they fit so many into one single tub" He asked. The hunter shrugged and picked out a random pie. Just desperate to get out of the store before the kid made a mess

 

-Time Skip-

 

"Sam!"

 

"Sam!"

 

Jack's shouts for the younger hunter could be heard throughout the bunker, the younger hunter rushing into the room as Dean put the bags on the table.

 

"What's wrong?" He asks, but stops when he see's Jack holding tubs of sprinkles in his arms. He smiles and looks at Dean.

 

"Why did you buy so many" He asks.

 

"Because the kid wouldn't shuttup" Is all he said.  Grabbing his pie and turning to head to his room.

 

"Wait Dean, I know exactly how we can use these sprinkles, and you're helping" Sam said as Dean turned confusion on his face.

 

Jack's head shot up and Sam smiled when he saw his mouth covered in hundreds of the tiny brightly coloured decorations.

 

"How?"

 

-Time skip-

 

"Right, so Dean's on measuring, I'm on pouring and Jack... You are on stirring" Sam explains as he pulls his hair back and ties it into a neat ponytail. The hair swishing and hitting the back of his neck with a satisfying feeling.

 

He grabs a bag of sugar and pulls it closer, then slides it over to Dean, who begrudgingly takes it and begins to pour it in a bowl that rested on a pair of scales.

 

"I don't see why we're doing this" He mumbled and Sam looked at him, grabbing the bowl of weighed sugar and pouring it into the other bigger bowl.

 

"Because. You bought all these sprinkles, and we have the stuff to do it. Besides look at him, he's loving it" Sam said, pointing towards the angel. Who was bobbling up and down in excitement clutching a spoon towards his chest. 

 

"Can I stir now?" He asked, the eagerness evident in his voice.

 

"Not yet, in a minute though" Sam replied, smiling at the boy.

 

"So come on, we never do anything like this it'll be fun" He said as Dean reluctantly nodded. But turned when he heard the sound of angel wings fill the room. Castiel stood behind him walking closer.

 

"What are you doing?" He asks curiously. As Sam tipped the butter into the bowl, giving the thumbs up as an indication to stir.

 

"Baking cupcakes" He replied smiling slightly as the nephilim sprayed a mix of sugar and butter onto the table and Sam rushing to his side laughing.

 

"Can I join?" Castiel asks, watching the two stir the mix together a look of pure joy on Jack's face, Dean smiled and replied.

 

"Sure" The angel stepped forward and read the instructions.

 

"I believe i understand the task Dean" The hunter nodded at this and began weighing out the flour. Cas held out his hand for the bag and smiling Dean handed it over and watched as the angel poured it out a cloud of flour billowing. At this sight Jack stopped stirring and his jaw dropped slightly.

 

"WHAT IS THAT!" His voice raised as he went to grab the bag Sam laughing as he did. 

 

In an instant Jack was covered in the white powder. Sam and Dean both laughing as the angel stood there confused.

 

"What happened" He asked his eyebrows knitting together as he frowned at his clothes. He looked up at the others and saw them laughing. Smiling he took a handful of the flour and threw it at Sam who feigned being wounded.

 

"How could you do this!" He cried as he grabbed a handful a threw it back, but missing and it going over Dean.

 

"Oh you're on" The older hunter replied as he grabbed his own bag of flour from the cupboard and pouring some over Castiel as he did so, the angel frowning and disappearing for a moment. Before returning with several bags and pouring one of Dean's head.

 

"Not fair!" The hunter shouted as he began throwing the powder at everyone.

 

Jack had started an all out war.

 

Soon a good quarter of the bunker was  covered in a thin layer of the flour, Dean had fallen asleep on the couch, the angel beside him and Jack and Sam asleep in their rooms.

 

Eventually they had finished baking the cupcakes, and Jack had submerged them all in a thick layer of sprinkles. Much to Sam's health nut  dismay.


End file.
